Carry on
by livelaughlovee
Summary: Lilly's depressed, to say the least. How far will she go, to end her life? And will anyone be there to stop her? First ONESHOT!


Carry on. My first one shot. Usually I don't like those Lilly drama stories, but I decided to make one. Let me know what yu think!

Lilly's POV

This is it. The end. No more to this sad and dreadful life. No one can stop me now. I'm going to a better place, where no one can hurt me. I've had all of the broken hearts. I've been abused over and over by my father, who is now taken away. I can't deal with my life anymore.

I've always wanted to be one of those beautiful and amazing girls who had everything. Like you see in the movies or on tv. Better yet, I wanted to be Miley. Miley has always had everything. Being Hannah Montana, having a boyfriend like Jake Ryan, getting anything she wants, anytime, anywhere.  
What does my other ex best friend have? A football career like no other. Quarter back of our highschool football team. Muscles galore. Girls waiting to be his girlfriend all day, every day. What do I have? Depression, friends who have left me for better things, and a father who has abused me for practically my whole life. All I have to rely on now is the razorblade in my hand to end this horrible life.

I'm leaving this note for my mom and my brother:

_Mom and Eric,_

_I love you both incredibly much. I'm sorry that I have to take my own life, but I just have too. I want you to know that I'm not doing this because of you.  
You were the only ones who ever loved me. Granted, you didn't show that all the time, but I know, deep down, you loved me. Thank you for everything you have done for me. See you again someday._

_Love, Lilly_

End POV

She put the razor blade to her wrist. She drew it up again, seeing red rushing out of it. She did it again. And again.

Suddenly, her door burst open.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Lilly glanced up to see a familiar face.

"OLIVER? What are you doing here?" Lilly asked.

"Trying to save you're life, that's what I'm doing!" Oliver said, snatching the razorblade away from me.

"What are you doing? Why do you care?! We haven't spoken in two years, and now you go ahead and think you can stop me... well think again you big shot!!" she said, ripping the razor blade out of his hand, but his grip was too strong.

"Lilly, look what you're doing to yourself! What the hell? Do you think that although we're not friends anymore I want you to kill yourself? You think that I just want you to go and do that to yourself? Maybe you should think again.." Oliver said, looking into her sad blue eyes.

"Oliver, just give me the razor blade back. Please. It's better this way. End this miserable life," she said. At that point, tears had started gathering in her eyes.

"Lilly why are you doing this?" Oliver asked. It made him sad to see her like this.

"Better question...why do you care? You have everything you need. Girls waiting for you 24/7. You're the most popular guy in school. What more do you want?" she asked.

"What more do I want? I want you to live. I want to see your face every day and know that I helped to save you," Oliver said.

"Well that's never going to happen," Lilly said. She finally ripped the razor blade out of his grip, and put it to her blood stained wrist for the fourth time.  
"Goodbye Oliver. Thanks for trying to help," Lilly replied.

Just then, Oliver did the first thing that popped into his head. He plopped down next to her, took her head in his hands, and gave her the most passionate kiss in the world. He loved her. He'd loved her since eigth grade, but then things started falling out between them. Lilly had become a loner, and Oliver the star quarterback of the football team. He had tons of girls he could have, but he didn't want any of them. All of them were fake. Lilly was real. She would tell you how it was, even if you didn't want to hear it. Oliver could always trust Lilly, go to her for anything. Oliver knew that she was having a real hard time over the past two years. First Miley dumps her, then he did. He didn't want to, but it just seemed easier. When he kissed her, all of those feelings came rushing back. He was surprised when Lilly kissed him back. She put her arm that she hadn't cut around his neck and pulled him close. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and held her tight without hurting her.

And somehow, that was enough to carry on.


End file.
